Esa shinigami
by Modernity
Summary: Clavas tus ojos verdes e inexpresivos en ella. En esa shinigami. En esa shinigami que te causa tanta intriga.
1. Menuda estupidez

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes -que parecen no saber que si una espada de tres metros te atraviesa mueres.- me pertenecen.  
_

_Lo sé, es una idea muy rara. ¿Rukia y Ulquiorra? Jamás se han visto las caras, ni siquiera pegan, jaja. Pero creo que Rukia es la única chica que puede despertar algunas "nuevas sensaciones" en el frío y duro Ulquiorra._

_Cabe aclarar que Ulquiorra no me cae demasiado bien. Es alguien tan... vacío. Espero sacar su lado más humano en este fic._

_Por otra parte, informar que en este fic también habrá toques de Ichiruki. Espero que no sea una mala combinación, jaja._

* * *

**I - Menuda estupidez.**

Subes las escaleras con apariencia indiferente. Miras por última vez hacia abajo. La ves tumbada en el suelo, a esa shinigami que ha intentado salvar a Inoue Orihime. A esa shinigami que ha intentado enfrentarse a ti. Menuda estupidez.

Algo te impide continuar tu camino. Notas un débil, muy débil reiatsu en ella. Todavía continúa viva. Deberías acabar con ella, deberías rematarla. Podría volverse un problema.

Te acercas a ella con tú espada desenfundada. La coloca sobre su pecho, pero no la clavas. Te quedas mirándola unos segundos. A esa shinigami de cabellos oscuros que muere por momentos. A esa shinigami que ha dado su vida por alguien a quien era más que imposible rescatar. Menuda estupidez.

-Due... duele. –Susurra, con la voz quebrada.

Alzas una ceja.

-I... Ichigo...

Reconoces ese nombre. El shinigami de cabellos naranjas. ¿Las últimas palabras que pronuncia esa shinigami son esas? ¿Aquel nombre? Menuda estupidez.

-No está aquí. –Dices frío, todavía con el filo de la espada en su pecho.- No va a venir.

Ves lágrimas rodar por su mejilla ensangrentada. Algo se enciende en tu pecho. Algo extraño que no logras identificar. Da lo mismo. Ignóralo.

_Clava la espada ya._

-D... dile que... lo siento. –Habla con un hilo de voz.- No... no he podido... hacer nada.

La miras unos segundos. Agoniza. Agoniza y aún así...

_¡Mátala! ¡Acaba con lo poco que le queda de vida! _

-¿Por qué te preocupas de él ahora? Vas a morir.

Ella te mira con esfuerzo. Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos sin desfallecer.

-Él... es importante para mí.

¿Importante? Alguien por quien morir...

_¡¡Clava esa maldita espada, joder!!_

Te agachas y la observas más de cerca. Ella emite un gemido de sorpresa al no encontrarse muerta todavía. Clavas tus ojos verdes e inexpresivos en ella. En esa shinigami. En esa shinigami que te causa tanta intriga.

-¿Por... qué no aca... acabas conmigo? –Balbucea, escupiendo sangre.

No respondes. Aprietas un poco la espada contra su pecho pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

_¡Hazlo! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?_

Suspiras. Ella continúa mirándote con esos ojos apagados. Jamás habías vacilado tanto cuando de matar a alguien se trataba. Jamás habías vacilado, en realidad. Es algo impensable que te hace sentir patético.

Entonces es cuando empiezas a odiar esos ojos moribundos. Es cuando empiezas a odiar a esa shinigami que te hace dudar. Que te hace formular nuevas preguntas en tu mente.

_¡Vamos! ¿¡Te has trastocado o qué!? ¡Mátala!_

-Respóndeme shinigami. ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? –Preguntas, disimulando tu desesperación.

Totalmente involuntario.

_Eres un idiota. _

Tose y se abraza a sí misma. Tiembla. La muerte está cada vez más cerca.

-En realidad... no er... eres tan frío... como pareces.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Es esa extraña reacción que sientes en tu interior. Nuevas sensaciones desconocidas que provoca ella. Esa shinigami.

-Si no paras de hablar, morirás.

La coges en brazos intentando no abrir más sus heridas. Ella te mira sorprendida, pero no dice nada. Notas su calidez aferrándose contra tu pecho y sientes la necesidad de lanzarla lejos. Lejos, donde no pueda confundirte. Pero no puedes.

_Menuda estupidez._

_

* * *

_

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :)  
_


	2. Insomnio

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Estoy muy sorprendida. No me pensaba que el fic tuviera tan buena acogida, de veras. Como he visto que ha gustado me he dado más prisa en terminar el segundo capítulo y, ¡Aquí está! Espero que guste :)_

_Bff... manejar a un personaje como Ulquiorra es muy difícil. He tenido que hacer mucho cambios pero al final creo que ha terminado siendo algo pasable. Ya lo judgareis vosotros. Espero que me deis vuestra opinión más sincera. Ya sabéis que cualquier crítica es bien recibida.  
_

_Y, por último, agradecer todos los comentarios (Intentaré responderlos lo antes posible). Me han subido mucho la moral y han hecho que empiece a dejar de creer que esta historia es una estupidez. Muchas gracias._

_Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura._

* * *

**II - INSOMNIO**

Ni un rayo de luz se cuela por los barrotes de la celda. En ese mundo eternamente oscuro no brilla el Sol. Tampoco en ninguna de las miradas que te encuentras por los pasillos de Las Noches. Es normal. Tus ojos dejaron de brillar hace mucho.

Observas como Inoue Orihime, la prisionera, cura a esa shinigami con una mezcla de sensaciones indefinidas en tu fría mirada.

_¿Por qué haces esto? Te has vuelto loco._

-¿Cómo te encuentras Kuchiki-san? –Pregunta la pelirroja finalizando el hechizo de regresión de tiempo.

Ella abre la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido. Observa sus heridas ya cerradas con interés. Tras eso, consigue hablar.

-Bien. Gracias.

Pero no la mira a ella sino a ti. Notas sus oscuros ojos clavados en los tuyos y luchas por apartar la mirada. Los entrecierras, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Vamos. Te llevaré ante Aizen-sama. –Dices.

La coges del brazo con una brusquedad. Nadie articula palabra. Entonces, el silencio se ve roto por una voz conocida que parece haber esperado el momento oportuno para entrar a escena.

-Ooh, si es Rukia-chan. –La sonrisa permanente y el acento burlón se hacen familiares a todos los presentes.- Qué sorpresa más agradable.

Notas la tensión de ella y la rigidez de sus músculos. Por su reacción puedes denotar que Ichimaru no es apreciado por esa shinigami. Más bien... ¿Temido? ¿Odiado? No logras identificarlo bien.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Ichimaru. –Responde, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Oyes la suave risa del hombre y como obliga a la shinigami a mirarle a la cara, levantándole la barbilla.

-Otra vez al borde de la muerte, ¿No Rukia-chan? Ya te han salvado dos veces. Aunque me pregunto... –añade mirándote fijamente.- porque esta vez.

No vas a responderle. En realidad, no sabes cómo responderle. Porque lo que has hecho es la mayor estupidez de tu vida.

_¿Ahora callas? Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, idiota. _

-Vamos a ver a Aizen-sama. –Le contestas con voz neutra.- Las explicaciones no te corresponden a ti, sino a él.

Esta vez sales apresuradamente de la celda, dejando atrás a un Gin sonriente y divertido. Arrastras sin cuidado a la shinigami por los pasillos blancos del grandioso castillo. Intentas ir lo más rápido posible. Cuanto antes dejes de verla, mejor.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?

No le haces caso. Ni a ella ni a la pregunta que te ha dejado sin salida. Entre la espada y la pared.

_La chica merece una explicación, ¿No? Oh, vaya. Si no la tienes._

Parece que se conforma con el silencio. Se lo agradeces mentalmente. No te apetece hablar.

Llegáis pronto a la sala donde Aizen-sama ya os espera, sentado sobre su trono de mármol blanco. Os observa sin sorpresa en la mirada. Era más que evidente su conocimiento sobre la presencia de la shinigami allí.

-Oh, Ulquiorra. Me traes a una invitada.

La sueltas y te inclinas rápidamente. Con respeto.

-Señor, no tengo disculpa. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga.

Aizen suelta una risa suave.

-Levántate, Ulquiorra. Nada me alegra más que ver a una de mis antiguas colegas. –Responde sin borrar la sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal Kuchiki Rukia?

Ella le mira con repulsión en la mirada. No parece tenerle miedo. Te sorprendes levemente ante tal comportamiento.

-No te atrevas a preguntármelo, Aizen. –Responde con dificultad.

Entonces te das cuenta de lo que pasa. Ella lucha por soportar el duro reiatsu de Aizen-sama, por no caerse desplomada. Pero es realmente inútil. Aizen-sama puede tenerla a sus pies en cualquier instante, borrando todo rastro de ese orgullo característico.

-¿Cómo va todo por la Sociedad de Almas? –Pregunta, y logras advertir un deje burlón en su voz.

La shinigami arruga el ceño, pero responde.

-Deberías saberlo.

La sonrisa del shinigami se hace más amplia.

-Sigues igual que siempre, Rukia. Me sorprende. –Ella alza una ceja, curiosa.- Creía que el estar tanto tiempo con Kurosaki te había ablandado un poquito.

El silencio se hace tangente. También la costosa respiración de la shinigami, al ver aumentado el peso del reiatsu de Aizen-sama.

_Kurosaki, ¿Eh? ¿No te apetece saber más?_

Ignoras a la vocecita de tu cabeza. Lo único que deseas es marcharte lo más lejos posible de ella y no volver a verla jamás.

_¿De verdad?_

-Ulquiorra. –Dice Aizen con voz solemne.- Puedes retirarte cuando gustes.

Asientes y te levantas. Rápidamente abandonas la sala y vuelves a cruzar los pasillos blanquecinos de Las Noches. Por fin. Deseabas estar solo de una vez por todas. Sin shinigamis de por medio.

-Vaya, vaya, si aquí está Ulquiorra. –Una que conoces demasiado bien se interpone en tu camino.- He oído que has traído a otra prisionera.

Clavas tus ojos fríos en los burlones de Grimmjow. Sabes lo que le pasa por la mente. Perfectamente. A ese creído descerebrado. Intentas controlarte al responder.

-Exacto. A Aizen-sama podría serle de utilidad.

La carcajada de tu compañero Espada no se hace esperar.

-Claro, Aizen, ¿No? Es por eso que la has traído hasta aquí. –La ironía se hace tangente.

_Este Grimmjow te ha pillado._

-Grimmjow, un consejo. –Él te mira.- No dejes que esa inferioridad que sientes se note demasiado.

Aprieta los dientes, furioso. Le has vuelto a hacer enfadar. Como siempre. Empieza a gritarte, pero no le haces caso. Le esquivas y continúas tu camino, dejando atrás al Sexto Espada.

_Y a la shinigami._

En cuanto llegas a tu habitación te tumbas sobre la cama. No te apetece moverte de allí. Prefieres aprovechar ese descanso que te han concedido. Lo necesitas. Aunque sabes que va a ser difícil –casi imposible- conciliar el sueño. Porque lo único que ves al cerrar los ojos es a ella. A esa shinigami.

* * *

_ La verdad, es que tengo algunas dudas. ¿De qué color son los ojos de Rukia? ¿Negros o azules? Y, ¿Ulquiorra también trata a Ichimaru de "usted", como hace con Aizen? ¿O le trata de "tú"? No me ha dado tiempo de solucionarlas todas antes de subir el capítulo. Siento la ignorancia, jaja._

_En fin, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. No tardaré en subir el próximo episodio mientras tanto, cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión es bienvenida :)_


	3. Orgullo y Principios

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, subiendo el tercer capítulo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda resolviendo mis pequeñas dudas. Y, de nuevo, gracias por los alentadores comentarios que me ayudan a seguir adelante. Los responderé cuanto antes.  
_

_Espero que disfruteis leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo._

_Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo -adelantado- a todos.  
_

* * *

**III – ORGULLO Y PRINCIPIOS**

Odias hacer esto, pero las órdenes son las órdenes. Eso piensas mientras dos arrancares subordinados arrastran dos carritos repletos de comida tras de ti. Es tu deber mantener a las prisioneras con vida. No te molestaría en absoluto de no ser por ella. Porque esa shinigami estará allí y tendrás que volver a verla.

Ahogas un suspiro.

_¿Te afecta el cansancio? No intentes ocultar esas ojeras._

Es cierto que apenas has podido descansar. Y lo que te frustra más es que haya sido por culpa de la persona a la que tú mismo elegiste salvar. Es ridículo.

Abres la puerta de la celda de la prisionera, Inoue Orihime. Con un gesto ordenas al arrancar dejar la comida allí.

-Come. –Ordenas. Frío, insustancial. Como siempre.

Ella te mira con la mirada perdida pero no dice nada. Tan solo susurra un débil _"No tengo hambre"_ y vuelve a mirar por la ventana cubierta de barrotes.

-Ya deberías saber que es mi deber mantenerte con vida.

Ni siquiera se gira.

-Lo sé.

Te das la vuelta para salir de la prisión.

-Come.

Atraviesas una relativa corta distancia y llegas a la celda de la shinigami. Suspiras, ahora sí. Esperas que todo sea rápido.

Antes de entrar ella se gira a mirarte. Con unos ojos que todavía no se han apagado, pero que pronto lo harán. Pronto, si no reciben una respuesta.

Ordenas que dejen la comida y que se retiren. Deseas estar a solas, tan solo para informarle de lo básico. Y para ordenarle también que se vista con el traje de arrancar que llevas bajo el brazo.

-Shinigami. Ven.

_Que frío..._

Se acerca a ti con pasos cortos y lentos. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al observar la ropa que sujetas. Se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones.

-No pienso ponerme _eso_.

La miras fijamente. Esperas que tu reiatsu y tu imponente presencia hagan el resto, pero ella se mantiene firme en el sitio. Impasible. No tiene intención de cambiar de idea.

-Debes. Órdenes de Aizen-sama.

Frunce los labios y se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-Tú no sabes lo que significa ponerme esa ropa.

La miras, curioso.

-Significa perder todo mi orgullo. Renunciar a mis principios. –Explica con seguridad, cuando es más que evidente que sus labios y manos tiemblan.- No voy a hacerlo.

_Deberías haberlo supuesto._

Dejas la ropa sobre la mesa que hay en la celda. Arrastras el carrito hacia a ella y le devuelves una expresión indiferente.

-Come. Debo mantenerte con vida. El traje... –tardas una milésima de segundo en terminar la frase- haz lo que quieras. Pero habrá consecuencias.

Asiente, como comprendiendo todo lo que has dicho. Y aceptándolo. ¿Tan orgullosa es? Ni siquiera sabe que problemas le acarrearán sus actos. ¿Qué espera conseguir?

_Piensas demasiado, chico._

Tu misión allí se ha acabado. Con suerte no volverás a verla en unos días y para entonces ya habrás hablado con Aizen-sama. Probablemente te ahorre esa molesta tarea. Te dispones a salir, pero su voz para tus pasos.

-Porqué.

Giras y la observas.

-Te ruego que te expliques, shinigami.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? –Pregunta, con disgusto en el rostro.- Necesito una explicación.

Entiendes a lo que se refiere, pero no puedes hacerlo. Sería como quedarte sin arma en un combate. No te gusta sentirte vulnerable. Y reconocer algo que no sabes es precisamente el significado de esa odiosa palabra.

-No creo que te deba nada, shinigami. –Respondes, con voz glacial.- Te salvé. Estate agradecida.

Arruga el ceño y suelta un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Ha sido una estupidez pensar que alguien como tú me daría una respuesta.

_¿Alguien como tú?_

Te abstienes de preguntar acerca de sus palabras, aunque desees oír más. Solo dices una cosa, antes de marcharte. Esperas que eso sofoque todas sus futuras preguntas.

-No sé qué esperas, shinigami. Tú orgullo y tus principios quedarán tan destrozados aquí que ni siquiera podrás reconocerte cuando te mires al espejo.

_Muy duro, ¿No crees? Ni siquiera has vacilado._

Agacha la cabeza y mira fijamente al suelo. Mueve los labios y pronuncia palabras inaudibles para tus oídos. Después de eso sales de la celda. Tu misión allí ha acabado. Aún así, no puedes evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la boca que te hace sentir extraño.

* * *

_Opiniones, quejas, dudas, sugerencias son aceptadas :)_


	4. Calidez

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Jamás pensé que esta historia llegaría tan lejos. Y ahora me sorprendo a mi misma subiendo el capítulo cuatro. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Gracias a sus ánimos tengo más fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Muchas gracias, de verdad :)_

_Comentando algo de este capítulo y posteriores, decir que Ulquiorra se está tornando un poquito inestable, jaja. En fin, me está costando un poco sacar al Cuarto Espada "humano", pero creo que no está del todo mal. Vosotros mismos juzgareis._

_Pido disculpas a **SSofiXX**, que me pidió que hiciera los capítulos un poco más largos. Lo siento, es mi maldita manía de escribir cosas cortas, jaja. Palabra que intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo que de costumbre, de verdad. _

_Y por último -debido a estas fechas señaladas en las que estamos.- Feliz año nuevo. Mis sinceros deseos de que sea un año próspero para todos vosotros.  
_

_Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura._

* * *

**IV –CALIDEZ**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que la shinigami está encerrada en las celdas. Por desgracia, Aizen-sama no vio oportuno abstenerte del cuidado de ambas prisioneras, así que has tenido que verla cada día. Soportar esa tortura indefinida que te hace sentir vulnerable.

No sabes si eres afortunado por el siguiente hecho. La shinigami ya no habla. Solo asiente o niega con la cabeza. Parece que se ha resignado a aceptar su situación y a no hacer preguntas estúpidas.

_¿Eran estúpidas? ¿O es que tú no sabías como responder?_

Come poco, muy poco. Parece que está anémica. Las marcadas ojeras de su demacrado rostro demuestran que apenas duerme. Su reiatsu cada vez se vuelve más y más débil. Solo esperas que no muera. Al menos no tan pronto, claro.

-Traigo la comida.

Te mira de soslayo con su rostro marcado por la angustia y la desesperación. Percibes una leve rojez en sus ojos. Quizás ha estado llorando. Parece ser que su orgullo está siendo abatido, por fin.

_¿De verdad esto te alegra?_

En cierto modo no. Te provoca un efecto desagradable que no consigues reconocer.

-Deberías comer. Estás muy débil. –Dices, acercándole el carrito.

No responde. No esperabas respuesta alguna, sinceramente. Suspiras.

-He estado haciendo la vista gorda últimamente. –Sujetas uno de sus delgados brazos con tu mano y lo mantienes en el aire.- No quiero que tu estupidez me afecte.

Baja la cabeza, como abatida y se desquita de tu agarre. Coge un trozo de pan y lo mordisquea sin ganas. Parece que no es tan dura como parece.

De repente algo os azota a los dos. El gran reiatsu de alguien que se apaga por momentos. Tardas un poco en identificarlo, pero ella es más rápida que tú. Suelta el trozo de pan, que cae al suelo, y se levanta de golpe.

-Ichigo... –Susurra.

_El shinigami de cabellos naranjas, ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?_

Observas todos sus gestos sin pronunciar palabra. Como se lleva las delgadas manos a la boca, como abre los ojos desesperada. Como cae al suelo, instantes después, vencida por el cansancio, la frustración y el miedo.

Te quedas unos segundos observando a esa shinigami de apariencia frágil y cansada, desmayada en el suelo de la prisión. Observando cómo sufre en silencio, algo que ella misma se ha buscado. Ese tipo de comportamiento es incomprensible para ti.

La coges en brazos y la tumbas en el sofá con delicadeza. Parece querer romperse como cual figurita de porcelana. Te sientas a su lado y no sabes porque, pero no puedes irte. Algo te induce a quedarte allí, sin quitar ojo a su amargura, conservada incluso en sueños. Ves como balbucea palabras que acaban todas con el mismo nombre. Ichigo.

_Parece importarle mucho._

Demasiado para tu gusto. Por culpa de Kurosaki y su debilidad, ella ha caído. Rendida, cansada, angustiada, frustrada y desesperada. Quizás era él el único sustento que la mantenía en pie. La esperanza de verle aparecer tras los barrotes y salir de ese apestoso zulo. Una cárcel para el alma.

Tu gesto involuntario de tocar su mejilla te hace sentir ridículo, aunque la sensación no es desagradable. Aún estando demacrado, su rostro es cálido. Un calor que ya habías dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

Se remueve en sueños, cuando acaricias sus carnosos labios. Solo entonces te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Luchas contra ti mismo por levantarte y marcharte de allí. Eso es lo que tu razón dice que hagas. Y tú siempre has hecho caso a tu conciencia.

Te das la vuelta y te levantas bruscamente, librándote de ese grotesco influjo. Aún así, su mano débil agarra la tuya y no te deja ir. No es su fuerza es su... ¿Calidez? ¿Qué significa aquello?

_Menudo giro de los acontecimientos..._

La miras con el rabillo del ojo, intentando mostrarte severo. Pero no puedes al ver su expresión de sufrimiento. De desasosiego.

-No te marches... –Susurra, casi como el silbar del viento.

Esas palabras te paralizan. Jamás nada te había afectado tanto como hasta ahora. Todo en tu mente se vuelve borroso y por unos instantes tan solo la ves a ella. Moribunda, después sana y orgullosa y por último... hundida. De nuevo agonizando.

Frunces los labios. Una simple shinigami no puede afectarte tanto. No debe.

Te desquitas rudamente. Cae al suelo por el brusco tirón. Chista al notar el duro suelo contra su mandíbula, que sangra. Te mira desde el suelo, y notas un ápice de miedo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? –Chilla, frustrada. Te sorprende, no pensabas que tuviera fuerzas siquiera para gritar.- ¿¡Por qué me confundes de esta manera!?

Sus aullidos se clavan en tus oídos, llegando a tu mente. Analizándolos. Cuando tu cabeza te proporciona una respuesta, no la encuentras adecuada. Ni siquiera para esa shinigami.

-¡Contéstame! –Exige.

La agarras del cuello con una rapidez increíble. Ella ni siquiera te ha visto venir. Siente la áspera pared contra su espalda, que se curva al recibir el impacto. Clavas tus ojos en los suyos, que están abiertos desmesuradamente, marcando todavía más sus ojeras.

-No me exijas nada shinigami. –No aprietas su cuello con la intención de dejarla sin aire. No merece la pena. Tan solo quedarán unas marcas que le harán recordar cuál es su lugar.- ¿No te das cuenta en la situación que estás? La muerte está muy cerca y no pienses que voy a salvarte por segunda vez.

Aprieta los labios y lágrimas de rabia emanan de sus ojos.

- ¿¡Qué consigues haciendo esto!?

_¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?_

Aprietas más la mano alrededor de su delgado y blanquecino cuello. Tose con dificultad.

-Esta claro que fue un error salvarte.

Respira hondo. Vuestros rostros están a menos de diez centímetros, pero en lo único que puedes pensar es en lo patético que has parecido instantes antes, dominado por tus instintos. Y que ella te haga reaccionar así, perdiendo el control de esa manera, te llena de ira.

_Déjala ir, chico._

La sueltas y cae al suelo, arrastrándose pared abajo. Se soba el cuello y hace que su oscuro cabello le tape el rostro.

La miras por última vez antes de salir de la celda con el propósito de no regresar. A pesar de todo, no puedes parar de observar tu mano y recordar la calidez de su rostro, casi con añoranza.

* * *

_Cualquier cosa, sugerencias, dudas, críticas y demás son bienvenidas :)_


	5. Trampa

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_El quinto capítulo ya está arriba. Estoy muy, muy contenta de como está quedando esta historia. No se si habré hecho a Rukia muy "sentimental" en este capítulo, pero era necesario. Vosotros opinaréis, jaja._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, que me animan de sobremanera, los contestaré en cuanto tenga un ratito libre.  
_

_Ahora, os dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfrutéis._

* * *

**V – TRAMPA**

Te sorprende lo que ven tus ojos. Aunque te prometiste no volver jamás, tus pasos te han conducido involuntariamente hacia su calabozo. Tan solo querías echar un vistazo rápido, pero algo te ha dejado de piedra. La shinigami se ha vestido con el traje de arrancar.

Arrugas el ceño, analizando la situación. ¿Y su orgullo y sus principios?

Entras casi sin quererlo. Ella te mira sentada desde el sofá, con una actitud afligida que te pone de los nervios.

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto? –Preguntas con voz firme.

-Aizen me ha dicho que si colaboro con vosotros, salvará a Ichigo. –Tarda en responder, y lo hace con voz quebrada.

_¿Qué lo salvará? Ja._

Eso no es posible. Aizen-sama jamás haría algo parecido. Sales del lugar sin decir ni una palabra. Tienes un mal presentimiento. Atraviesas todos los pasillos conocidos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encuentra Aizen-sama, para variar, de pie junto a una mesa.

-Aizen-sama.

Él te mira con su habitual sonrisa y te invita a pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ulquiorra? Últimamente has estado viniendo mucho por aquí...

Crees notar una segunda intención en sus palabras, pero no haces caso. Ahora tienes otra cosa en mente.

-¿Va a salvar de verdad a Ichigo Kurosaki?

La risa del señor de Las Noches es casi inmediata.

-¿Para qué buscarme más problemas, Ulquiorra? -Alzas una ceja, interrogativo.-Es suficiente con que alguien tenga fe en ello para que haga lo que sea, ¿No?

Exactamente lo que pensabas. Una trampa, un engaño, una treta. Siempre has estado de acuerdo en todo con Aizen-sama. Fuera lo que fuera. ¿Por qué está vez sientes que no es lo correcto? ¿Es porqué ella es la víctima?

-Claro que sí, Aizen-sama.

Te retiras en silencio, con una reverencia. Al salir apoyas tu cabeza en la blanca pared del pasillo. ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿Por qué no puedes, como siempre, acatar las órdenes?

_Creo que sabes porque..._

¿Qué hacer ahora? No puedes ir en contra de Aizen-sama, de ninguna de las maneras. Impensable. Pero algo en tu interior te impide quedarte quieto mientras esa shinigami se muere por dentro.

Suspiras.

_Eres un idiota. Vamos, sabes que hacer._

Avanzas de nuevo en una dirección que conoces demasiado bien. Abres la puerta y la observas, como es costumbre. Tiene los ojos apagados, perdidos. Y no se ha movido del sitio. Ya ni siquiera parece ella.

-Shinigami. –Alza la cabeza.- Quítate eso.

Su cara cambia de expresión a una de pura duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué te quites ese traje.

Se levanta, extrañada.

-Tú mismo me dijiste... Aizen me dijo que... –Balbucea sin encontrar las palabras finales.

Te acercas a ella y la coges de los hombros, haciendo que te mire fijamente.

-¿Y tú orgullo? ¿Y tus principios? –Ella abre los ojos.- ¿Donde están?

Ahoga un suspiro y murmura.

-Donde tú dijiste. Destrozados.

La obligas a mirarte de nuevo, agarrándole la barbilla, pues ahora sus ojos miran directamente al suelo.

-No me lo creo.

¿Qué es esa sensación que te recorre el cuerpo? Cuando ella arruga el ceño, cuando te mira sin entenderte. Cuando ves una inexistente curvatura de labios.

-Si colaboro con vosotros, Aizen salvará a Ichigo. –Vuelve a repetir, haciendo un esfuerzo por creerse sus propias palabras.

_Pobrecita, ¿No?_

_­_-No pareces tú. –Dices, con voz neutra.

Estudia tus palabras a una velocidad vertiginosa y parece que vuelven a hundirla. No intenta esconder el rostro, ni apartarte de su lado. Simplemente llora.

-Ya ni siquiera... sé quién soy... yo. –Solloza.

Sus lágrimas se te clavan como puñales ardiendo. Desconoces que es lo que te provoca ese malestar. No tienes ni idea. Lo único que sabes es que mitiga al acariciar su rostro, al oír su voz. Aunque aumente –irónicamente- al estar a su lado.

_Realmente no tienes ni idea de nada._

Suspiras, deseando apagar todas esas sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas de una vez por todas. Aunque una parte de ti sabe bien que eso ya es imposible.

-Tú eres Rukia Kuchiki. –Respondes, y te das cuenta que es la primera vez que pronuncias su nombre.

Ella te mira, primero asombrada, después ese sentimiento cambia. Se ilumina. Su sonrisa es bañada por las lágrimas que todavía no paran de salir, haciendo brillar de una forma especial su rostro.

Se abraza a ti, refugiándose en tu pecho. No la apartas. Aunque te haga sentir un poco incómodo es una sensación agradable.

-Gracias... Ulquiorra.

* * *

_Como siempre, cualquier cosa -ya sea opinión, sugerencia, crítica, ...- es bienvenida. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)_


	6. Debilidad

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Siento el retraso. Esta semana ha sido dura, llena de exámenes, ya sabéis. Me disculpo de nuevo._

_Sobre el capítulo, que decir. Creo que ya estamos llegando al centro del "conflicto", jaja. En fin, creo que es ahora cuando Ulquiorra está empezando a dudar de verdad. Me está costando mucho no hacerle demasiado sentimental, pero creo que en este capítulo no ha quedado demasiado mal. Como siempre digo, vosotros juzgais._

_Agradezco todos los reviews que mandáis. Gracias a vosotros tengo fuerzas para continuar adelante con esto. Muchas gracias._

_Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

**VI – DEBILIDAD**

La situación que vives con la shinigami día a día ha cambiado. Es extraña. Se ha convertido en algo cordial, después del momento –demasiado– sentimental que vivisteis el día anterior.

Tienes la cabeza hecha un lío. Llena de pensamientos relativamente nuevos. Te asusta, en parte. Jamás te habías sentido tan confuso en toda tu vida. Y claro, eso te hace sentir vulnerable. Algo que odias

_Bobo. Aclara las cosas de una vez._

La shinigami se está recuperando. Come y parece que poco a poco va saliendo del pozo en el que había caído. Te preguntas, a veces, si es gracias a ti. Al suponer que sí, te sientes un idiota. ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien si no te trae ningún beneficio? Ni a ti, ni a Aizen-sama, ni a los Espada en general. Tu mente está más que bloqueada en estos instantes, y lo único que ves cuando cierras los ojos es a ella. A esa shinigami.

_¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre?_

Su nombre. Te sentiste tan bien pronunciándolo. Lo repites una y otra vez en tu mente, regocijándote. Definitivamente eres un idiota.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal Ulquiorra?

Gin Ichimaru se acerca a ti, jovial, saludando con la mano. Te molesta que haya interrumpido tus pensamientos, y más aún tu camino hacia la celda de la shinigami. ¿Qué querrá?

-Bien. ¿Qué ocurre, Ichimaru?

Sonríe más pronunciadamente, si es posible.

-Oh, te pillo en mal momento, ¿Eh? –Tu silencio hace evidente la respuesta.- En fin, vengo a traerte una buena noticia. –Hace hincapié en la palabra "buena" con un tono que te da mala espina.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Aizen-sama ha encontrado conveniente asignar el cuidado de la prisionera Rukia Kuchiki a otro Espada. –Explica, disfrutando del momento. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos.

_Oh, oh._

Te quedas unos segundos en estado de shock, incapaz de responder. ¿Por qué diablos te retiran de la misión? ¿Y por qué justo ahora?

-De acuerdo. –Respondes con tu habitual indiferencia.

Con tu propósito de ir a hablar con Aizen-sama para pedir explicaciones, cambias de camino, pero la risa juguetona de Ichimaru te hace voltear.

-¿Hay algo que encuentres divertido, Ichimaru?

Se revuelve el pelo con la mano derecha, excusándose con su habitual arrogancia camuflada.

-Claro que no, Ulquiorra. ¿Hay algo que yo tenga que encontrar divertido?

_Este Ichimaru..._

Decides hacer caso omiso de sus provocaciones ocultas entre afabilidad. Sigues tu camino hacia la sala donde Aizen-sama te estará esperando, probablemente, adivinando todos tus movimientos por completo. Como si fueras un títere pendiente de hilos.

Entras en la sala con una tranquilidad fingida, que esperas que funcione. Aizen-sama te mira sentado en su trono, con esa mirada de superioridad suya.

_¿Desde cuándo te molesta?_

No te molesta. Al menos eso es lo que crees.

-Ulquiorra. ¿Ocurre algo?

Te agachas rápidamente, inclinándote ante él. Quizás para que no vea la mueca que tu rostro tiene en ese momento.

-No cuestiono su decisión sobre la misión de la prisionera shinigami. –Expones.- Solo quiero saber los fallos que he cometido y que han influido en su orden de excluirme.

No borra la sonrisa de su cara a la vez que te contesta:

-Creo que los sabes muy bien, Ulquiorra. Aunque, si quieres, los puedo enumerar uno a uno.

Frunces los labios. ¿Realmente quieres oír las razones por las cuales eres un inútil? Un débil al que ni siquiera le pueden encargar cuidar a un prisionero.

_No seas tan duro..._

Todo es por culpa de ella. De esa shinigami que te ha hecho revolucionar. No eres un estúpido adolescente, por el amor de Dios.

Rompes el contacto visual que tienes con Aizen-sama y te levantas.

-¿A quién ha puesto al cuidado de la prisionera?

Sonríe como si fuera algo evidente.

-A Nnoitra.

Tus ojos se abren violentamente. Intentas disimular tu espanto, pero lo consideras poco posible. Sales apresuradamente de la sala.

_Me huelo problemas._

A Nnoitra. ¿Es qué Aizen-sama se ha vuelto loco? ¿O es qué quiere hacerte pagar por tus fallos? Todo ha pasado muy rápido y lo único que entiendes es que si Nnoitra está al cuidado de la shinigami, esta no tardará en morir.

Entonces un impulso se apodera de tu cuerpo. Caminas cada vez más deprisa por los pasillos del castillo de Las Noches. Tu mente parece estar en blanco, como paralizada. Y no sabes porque.

Quizás sea ese el motivo por el cual te paras, a pocos metros de tu destino. Oyes sus gritos, que cortan el aire. Casi puedes oler su miedo.

_Vamos. ¿Qué te pasa?_

No sabes que es lo que te mueve a darte la vuelta y dirigirte a tu habitación. Si entras en esa celda, estarás reconociendo tu debilidad. Estarás reconociendo que esa shinigami te importa de verdad. Y no quieres hacerlo. Por eso, intentas convencerte a ti mismo de que estará bien. En realidad, es más extraño que una convicción. Es más, un deseo inconsciente de alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.

_Y tú eres ese alguien._

Lo que más te irrita es que una sola persona pueda afectarte tanto. Porque no debería. Y, en realidad, así es como va a ser.

* * *

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja y demás es bienvenida :)_


	7. Tu fiebre

_**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece._

_Siento la tardanza, mil perdones, pero es que este capítulo ha sido complicado. Ha habido tantos cambios y ediciones en él que no puedo contarlas todas. Ay, Ulquiorra, me lleva de cabeza en el fic. ¡Qué complicado, por Dios! Creo que me han salido ampollas en los dedos... (un poco exagerado, pero bé, jaja)  
_

_Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, ya sabéis que me hacen muy feliz vuestos reviews; y que me encanta entrar en mi bandeja de entrada y ver que mi historia está en vuestros Favoritos. Devolveré Reviews enseguida, que ahora tengo tiempo libre. Gracias también, a los consejos de algunos y las opiniones de todos. Son un bonito detalle que me anima a seguir._

_Y nada más. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y si tenéis cualquier pregunta adelante, no os cortéis. Hay confianza:)_

_Disfrutad de la lectura.  
_

* * *

**VII – TU FIEBRE**

Todavía no has salido de tu habitación. Todo lo que ha pasado te ha hecho reflexionar. Las últimas semanas han sido como si estuvieras en el ojo de un huracán. Como si vivieras una fiebre que nunca acaba. Sabes que si no cortas de raíz el problema, jamás podrás librarte de esa locura que parece apresarte por dentro.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer? Después de mucho pensar lo has decidido. Nada. No harás nada. Realmente es una buena decisión. Cumplirás las misiones que Aizen-sama te encomiende con eficiencia y te mantendrás alejado de la celda de la shinigami. Es la única manera.

Así pues, los días pasan lentos. Sientes como si una monotonía insoportable se cerniera a tu alrededor, y te mantuviera preso. Lo ignoras, es lo que haces siempre. ¿Ves? De nuevo, monotonía.

_..._

Has intentado evitar a la gente, tornándote más solitario que de costumbre. ¿Es que temes las burlas y represiones? No, no temes a esas nimiedades. Tú eres Ulquiorra Schiffer y no le tienes miedo a nada.

_Excepto a cierta personita que te lleva de cabeza._

A veces desearías no ser tan sincero contigo mismo.

En muchas ocasiones tienes las respuestas delante de ti y las ignoras, haces como que no las ves. Y la razón es que esas respuestas provocarían cambios y eso no te atrae. Continúas con tú monotonía diaria, porque es así como debe ser. Todo tiene un sentido y todos hemos sido creados por una razón. Tenemos unas normas que cumplir, ya seamos humanos, arrancares o shinigamis. Y los que no tienen normas son seres bárbaros, sin conciencia. Como los Hollow. Por eso no debes saltarte las reglas que te han impuesto, silenciosamente. Porque sería como retornar a tu nivel primario. A ser un Hollow, de nuevo.

_Menuda reflexión, chico. _

Caminas hacia ninguna parte, buscando una salida al exterior. No es que necesites aire. Es, simplemente, que te gustaría sentir algo de aire fresco, una brisa. Cualquier cosa. Nunca habías estado encerrado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, dándole vueltas a miles de pensamientos que siempre acababan en la misma persona. Y entonces tú golpeabas las paredes, tirabas libros al suelo y pateabas muebles. Desfogándote sobre cualquier objeto. Eso, claro, siempre en la tranquilidad de tu habitación. Porque allí las normas las pones tú.

Y lo que con desgana aguardabas, porque sabías que algún día tendría que pasar, era cruzarte con Nnoitra. Aguantarás sus burlas con aplomo, para guardarlas de nuevo en ti. Como siempre. Y continuarás con tu monotonía.

-Ulquiorra, hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Ocupado? –Pregunta, al llegar a tu altura.

No muestras expresión alguna.

-Algo así.

_Pregúntaselo. Ahora._

No vas a hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Además, no quieres saberlo.

-Ya veo... ¿No quieres saber cómo está tu pequeña shinigami? –Inquiere. La burla se hace tangente.

Ladeas la cabeza e intentas proseguir tu camino hacia el balcón más cercano.

-Lo cierto es que no, Nnoitra. Me retiraron de la misión, ¿Recuerdas? –Respondes, aclarando.

El quinto espada sonríe, mostrando sus enormes aunque alineados dientes. Parecen resplandecer.

-Lo recuerdo, Ulquiorra. Y me pasaron el marrón a mí. ¿No sabes lo aburrido qué es? Siempre lo mismo. Primero nada, de repente gritos, y luego llantos, y finalmente nada. Otra vez. –Explica, con regocijo, observándote atentamente.- Al principio era interesante, pero ahora se ha vuelto de lo más monótono.

Se lo está tomando como un juego.

_¿Te molesta?_

Y de nuevo, las respuestas ante ti. Y de nuevo, las ignoras.

-Nnoitra, soy un hombre ocupado. Si tienes algo importante que comunicarme, adelante. Si no, márchate.

Sonríe otra vez, más que antes, y habla con una voz cargada de pena fingida.

-¿Así tratas a un compañero que intenta ayudarte?

-Yo no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda. –Le reprendes, con voz neutra.

Nnoitra suelta una carcajada y se aparte del camino. Remuga un _"adelante, majestad"_ y pasas por delante de él, sin dejarte provocar por sus comentarios innecesarios. Ni siquiera has dado un paso cuando habla de nuevo. No te molestas en voltearte.

-Acabo de dejarle la comida y me voy de misión. No regresaré hasta la noche.

¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? Cuando te giras, ocultando la sorpresa, Nnoitra ya anda de espaldas a ti, prosiguiendo su camino. Te quedas unos minutos plantado en medio del pasillo, sin moverte. Analizando las palabras del quinto espada. Si su intención era dejarte confuso, lo ha conseguido.

_¿Seguro qué es eso, lo que pretendía?_

Con el tiempo, todo el mundo se hace una imagen de las personas, en especial las cercanas a ellos. Por eso te resulta tan extraño que Nnoitra intente ser amable. Y precisamente por esa razón tu mente procesa una explicación lógica: la humillación. Tu conciencia lo niega, persistentemente. Tú, quieres creerlo. Porque nuevamente hay respuestas ante ti y, aunque tu intención es ignorarlas, sientes que esta vez no podrás hacerlo.

Con el tiempo, todo el mundo se hace una imagen de las personas, en especial las cercanas a ellos. Por eso cuando entras, después de semanas, en la celda de la shinigami parece que ni siquiera te conoces a ti mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta, sorprendida, aunque con voz dura.

Agarras su brazo, y lo dejas al descubierto. Vislumbras algunos cortes y moratones superficiales. Ella, que parece leer tu mente, intenta alejarse de ti. Razonable.

-No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda. –Dice.

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de lo increíblemente parecidos que sois. Su mirada abatida, aunque orgullosa, no deja lugar a dudas.

Si eliges las respuestas, provocarán cambios. Estos, significarán saltarse las normas. Significarán volver a sentirte como un Hollow primario. Es más, significarán entrar de nuevo en ese torbellino de sensaciones desconocidas, parecido a un huracán.

-Yo tampoco.

Y la besas. Rápido, conciso, impredecible. Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, no tenéis ninguna intención de hacer eso. Sientes los suyos clavados en tus verdosas orbes, y viceversa. Mientras vuestras lenguas juegan, cada uno intenta leer la mente del otro. Poco probable, pero no imposible.

_La fiebre ha vuelto..._

Sí. De nuevo. Tu fiebre.

* * *

_¡Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, es bien recibida!_


	8. Aparentemente, una amarga despedida

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece._

_No tengo disculpa para mi larga ausencia, pero como recompensa os traigo el último capítulo del fic. Es mucho más largo de lo habitual, me he esforzado por rematar el final y creo que ha quedado bastante bien :)_

_Tengo pensado hacer un epílogo en el que ya estoy trabajando, así que espero comentarios y sugerencias. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los empiezo a responder ahora mismo uno por uno ^^_

_Y, bueno, os dejo ya con el final. *Se emociona*_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo._

* * *

**Aparentemente, una amarga despedida**

¿Cuánto hace que dura aquel beso? ¿Cuánto hace que no sientes el aire en tus pulmones? No tienes ni idea, no quieres saberlo. Lo único que te importa es que ella está ahí, contigo. Y aunque sabes que tarde o temprano todo eso acabará por destruirte no te preocupa. Porque quizás, solo quizás, fuera eso lo que te faltaba para poder sentir tu no-vida al máximo. Y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo, rodeando a Rukia por la cintura, mientras ella se aferra a tus cabellos, profundizando más el beso. Aquel maravilloso y excitante beso.

Cuando os separáis por fin no os molestáis en hablar. ¿Para qué? Nada de lo que ocurre necesita explicación y te alegra que ella no te la exija.

Vuestros labios se unen de nuevo pero ya no se conforman con eso. Mientras la trasladas al sofá ella te muerde tímidamente el cuello. Cuando estás sobre ella le respondes mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella susurre tu nombre con una voz tan inocentemente sensual que te provoca un montón de sensaciones que jamás antes habías sentido.

Como la exasperante necesidad de tenerla cerca y de no dejarla ir, la dulce y deliciosa irresponsabilidad que tan bien se siente en esos momentos. Y, sobretodo, la reciente incomodidad que te provocan tus ropas.

Parece que ya se ha olvidado del shinigami de cabellos naranjas, o al menos no lo tiene presente ahora. Eso es lo que te dicen sus ojos violáceos, fijamente clavados en ti, mirándote con una mezcla de deseo y confusión.

Te gusta ser tú el único en su cabeza. Te excita ser el nombre que susurran sus labios. Toda ella te provoca una sensación extraña en el estómago que no logras identificar.

¿Por qué ella? Esa es la pregunta que apagas con todas tus fuerzas, dejándote guiar por tus más bajos instintos. No quieres escuchar a la voz de tu cabeza que te dice que eso está mal. Lo sabes, está mal. Prohibido. Y te gusta. Lo disfrutas sin remordimientos, al menos por ahora. Ya tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte después aunque, ¿Cómo arrepentirse de algo que se siente tan **jodidamente** bien?

Una caricia justo en el lugar indicado hace que gima dulce y placenteramente, y que inicie el contraataque. No quiere quedarse atrás en esa batalla lujuriosa. No quiere perder. Y eso te hace sonreír socarronamente, pero no se te ocurre detenerla. ¿Por qué diablos ibas a hacer tal cosa?

Sientes como una burbuja rodeándoos, casi imperceptiblemente. Es como un diminuto universo propio que forjáis entre los dos, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada instante placentero que compartís. Es vuestro, aquel mundo, de vosotros dos. De Ulquiorra y Rukia. De Rukia y Ulquiorra. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

_Toc, toc._

Golpes en la puerta. Los ignoráis, ni siquiera os sobresaltan.

_Toc, toc. Toc, toc._

Más golpes, está vez con una mayor insistencia. ¿Quién es? Entonces todos tus sentidos parecen desbloquearse, sientes algo, un gran reiatsu acercándose a toda velocidad. Los golpes de la puerta parecen ahogarse en tu mente por la visión de la horrible realidad. Sabes de quién es ese reiatsu. Sabes quién se aproxima. Sabes que pretende.

-Oh, Ulquiorra. Creo que necesitamos tu ayuda.

Gin Ichimaru está apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con esa sonrisa suya, que tanto detestas, más acentuada todavía. Emite un aura de arrogancia y falsedad que logras entrever aún a pesar de que él intente camuflarla con su falsa cordialidad.

-Lo sé.

Pero no eres el único que lo sabe. Rukia hace rato que te ha apartado suavemente de encima. Por su mirada indecisa y esperanzada, clavada en un lugar indefinido, buscando algo que _desea_ encontrar, deduces que también ha notado lo mismo que tú, aunque su reacción no sea la misma.

-Ulquiorra, yo quiero…

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas. –La interrumpes, ordenando bruscamente. Añades dirigiéndote a Ichimaru.- Vigílala.

Asiente comprendiendo y tú evitas mirar hacia donde está ella. No sabes por qué le has dicho que no se moviera del sitio, cuando conoces perfectamente lo que va a suceder a continuación. Te seguirá hasta donde el Sol no alcance, víctima de su propia tozudez. Solo esperas que Ichimaru cumpla con su cometido, aunque no las tienes todas contigo.

Cierras la puerta tras de ti, intentando ahogar sus gritos, sus protestas, sus _Por favor, por favor, no. _No quieres oírlos, no pueden hacerte dudar. No cuando el futuro de las Noches depende de ti.

Avanzas con paso firme por el pasillo, con la mirada fija en el frente. Sigues la estela que el reiatsu de Kurosaki deja tras de sí hasta dar con él. En una habitación casi surrealista, con las paredes blancas y las ventanas en forma de objetos estrafalarios y una gran puerta al fondo. Negra como la noche.

-Ulquiorra. –Dice él. Parece que se ha aprendido tu nombre.

-Kurosaki. –Respondes.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?

¿Por qué tus cejas se fruncen? Quizás es porque no te agrada oír su nombre salir de los labios de otra persona.

-No creo que debas preocuparte de ella ahora. –Te acercas a él lentamente, desenvainando la espada.

El te mira fijamente, arrugando más todavía su ceño. Desenvaina su espada también y se acerca a ti. Tú intentas mantenerte firme, seguro, pero tus pensamientos se alejan de la batalla y vuelan hacia ella. Hacia esa shinigami. Hacia Rukia. ¿Qué ocurrirá si matas a Kurosaki? Probablemente no se lo tome bien. No, mejor dicho: Es **seguro **que no se lo tome bien. Incluso podría llegar a… ¿Atacarte? Eso suena un poco ridículo pero tu mente paranoica no puede dejar de formular teorías sin sentido.

Alzas tu espada justo a tiempo para parar el ataque de Kurosaki. Debes concentrarte. Concentrarte en la batalla.

El primer ataque ha sido sencillo de detener. Te asombra el bajo nivel de lucha del shinigami, creías que está vez, por lo menos, podría combatirte. Pero no, estás un poco decepcionado. Decepcionado porque comienza el problema, el dilema, y no sabes cómo solucionarlo.

Le pegas una patada que le hace caer al suelo, respira fatigado. Está agotado. Colocas el filo de tu espada sobre su cuello y ese momento te recuerda escalofriantemente al momento en el cual tu vida cambió por completo. El momento en el que esa shinigami entró en tu vida. El momento en el que conociste a Rukia Kuchiki. Esta vez, pero, no vas a vacilar. Vas a acabar con él.

No te importa en absoluto si ella llega a odiarte. Y aunque ese pensamiento te provoca un malestar en el pecho –cerca de tu agujero- prefieres ignorarlo. Vas a hacer lo que crees correcto. Y no porque Aizen-sama te lo haya ordenado. No porque tu conciencia te lo haya ordenado. No. Lo haces porque _tú mismo _crees que es lo que debes hacer. Y punto.

La hoja rasguña su cuello, sangra. Debes profundizar la herida para que sea mortal. Una voz, pero, hace temblar tu mano. No te sorprende, no era inesperado. Simplemente te disgusta que el momento haya llegado.

-¡¡NO!! –Grita.- ¡¡NO LE MATES!! ¡¡DÉJALO!!

Suspiras.

-No te muevas.

Rukia obedece. Se queda quieta en el sitio y la espada se mantiene en el cuello de Kurosaki, que os observa desde el suelo.

-¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?

Ella responde clara y concisamente.

-Ichimaru me dejó salir. Dijo que sería divertido ver como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos. Dijo… que quizás era el destino lo que le hacía abrir la puerta y dejarme ir.

Tragas saliva. No contestas y el temblor de tu mano aumenta.

-Ulquiorra, no lo hagas.

Entrecierras los ojos y le respondes con un deje de molestia en la voz:

-¿Crees que puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Crees que tienes algún tipo de control sobre mí? ¿Crees que solo por qué tú me lo digas no le mataré? ¿A él, a la única persona que me enfurece más que tú?

Ella camina hacia ti con pasos cortos y cautelosos. Dejas que se te acerque hasta el punto de sentir su olor, _ese _agradable y dulce olor.

-Lo siento.

Se refugia en tu pecho y el temblor de tus manos hace que tu espada caiga al suelo, con un tintineo metálico. La rodeas con los brazos y apoyas la cabeza sobre la suya. Cierras los ojos y disfrutas de ese abrazo. Vuestro último abrazo.

-Lo siento… -Repite, susurrando.- pero este no es mi sitio.

No dices nada. Todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza es jodidamente egoísta y no deseas que esa sea su última impresión sobre ti. Así que prefieres callar, dejando que el silencio lo inunde todo. Que inunde todo vuestro universo, destruyéndolo poco a poco, rompiendo vuestra burbuja. Dejándote vulnerable de nuevo.

Cuando se separa de ti sus ojos brillan y los tuyos deben hacerlo también, porque su expresión de disgusto aumenta al mirarte fijamente el rostro. Sabe que sería cruel darte cualquier tipo de esperanza, repetir esa disculpa que ya has asimilado. Tú entiendes que ese no es su sitio, aunque también entiendes que ese tampoco es el tuyo. Pero ella sabe dónde está su lugar, y hasta que tu no lo sepas no podrás seguirla. Ni podrás tratar de alcanzarla. Porque tus dedos solo rodearán vacío.

La observas marchar, cargando a Kurosaki. Observas como abre la puerta y como se detiene unos segundos que te parecen eternos antes de partir. Tienes varias frases que deseas gritar a pleno pulmón pero te parecen demasiado cursis. No son para ti, ni para ella. Estás seguro de que Rukia sabe lo que piensas, porque tu también puedes adivinar sus pensamientos.

Te mitiga el saber que siempre estarás presente en su mente, siempre. En su corazón, también. Y allí quedarás, como un recuerdo permanente, grabado a fuego, hasta que por fin encuentres tu sitio en el mundo y puedas volver a verla. Volver a forjar ese diminuto y pequeño universo, vuestro propio. De Ulquiorra y Rukia. De Rukia y Ulquiorra. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, estaré encantada de recibir cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica._

_Nos vemos/leemos en el epílogo :)_


End file.
